The invention relates to an alkaline earth metal peroxide product, its manufacture and use.
Alkaline earth metal peroxides, in particular calcium peroxide, are well known in the art and are used for a variety of applications. A widely used alkaline earth metal peroxide is calcium peroxide which is used e.g. as a source of oxygen for aerobic microorganisms during the treatment and disposal of biological waste. Typical fields of use include, e.g., the prevention of the formation of odors, for example in biological composting bins and at biological bin collecting sites, the improvement of the decay properties of organic materials (biomaterials) during composting and the prevention of putrefaction, for example in compost heaps with a high proportion of cut grass. As a rule, calcium peroxide is not used as a source of oxygen alone, but together with other additives such as extenders, for example silicates or aluminosilicates, and mineral salts. During the treatment of biological waste--Similar to the treatment of effluents, there is generally a shortage of trace elements present during the treatment of biological waste, and, as a rule, also a lack of magnesium in the systems concerned. Consequently, in the prior art, magnesium in the form of inorganic salts, e.g. as sulphate, or in the form of magnesium silicates is added to biomaterials during treatment in order to promote or increase the effectiveness of the microorganisms involved in the treatment. However, in the prior art the individual components for the treatment of the biomaterials have been mixed into the biomaterial separately, as a result of which the individual components are frequently unable to interact in an optimum way due to unsatisfactory mixing. This is particularly true if individual components, such as magnesium, are added in small quantities and are consequently difficult to distribute evenly in the biomass, or can only be uniformly distributed by time-consuming mixing.